


Endgame - The Olympics

by runningfromrealitytoanime



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Happy Ending, KageHina Week, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Olympics, day 6 - endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24827722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runningfromrealitytoanime/pseuds/runningfromrealitytoanime
Summary: At long last, they can finally see the view on the other side of the wall.And the view is truly beautiful.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 136
Collections: Kagehina Week 2020





	Endgame - The Olympics

**Author's Note:**

> Got some inspiration to write after reading a AtsuKita fanfic so tada, here is my contribution to day 6 of KageHina Week 2020 day 6 (still day 6 for my time zone so oh well). 
> 
> Day 6 : Endgame.
> 
> Hope you guys like it!

This was the moment they had been waiting for all these years.

It all started with two boys standing in the hallway outside of the bathroom, one of them a rookie in the sport and another a king of the court, a crown on his head yet without anyone to support him. They faced each other on the court, one of them vowing to get back to the king and stand on the court as the ruler, only for the king to scoff and turn his back away.

A year later and they find themselves in the same gymnasium, fighting over how they were going to exact their revenge on one another and rule the court. Only then did they realise that together, only would they be able to see the view on the other side of the wall.

The view on the other side of the wall was truly spectacular.

The number 10 glistened on the back of Hinata's back in white, standing out on the stark red and black of their team uniform. Kageyama had the number 9 on his back, the same number as when he fought with Hinata back in Karasuno. The Japan flag was stitched onto their breasts, their names written in white for the whole world to see and remember as they flew through the air. 

“Hinata!” Kageyama yelled as he tossed the ball into the air. The ball sailed through the air as the wing spiker rose up to meet it, a grin on his face as the enemy tried to block his spike. Hinata didn’t falter even as Ushijima came up from the back, spiking the ball in his place as the opposing team was knocked back by the spike. Their libero yelled as he barely managed to receive the ball, the crowd going wild as the ball wobbled through the air.

“Romero!” the opposing setter yelled as a man rose into the air, his face impassive as he rose to meet it. he was a player idolised by many as children, all of them dreaming to one day play by his side. Some of them had the privilege to have done so but now, they had the even greater chance to face him off on the court as an opponent.

Romero spiked the ball down hard as Komori shouted, “Chance ball!” The ball sailed into the air as the freak duo grinned at each other. Kageyama didn’t have to wait for Hinata’s shout as he tossed the ball to him, the ball zooming towards Hinata’s direction too fast for the enemies to see. Kageyama grinned, remembering how many times they had thrown people off with their freak quick since their high schools days.

Now, they were truly a pair of murderous crows, a pair of freak twins on the court.

“Kageyama!” Hinata yelled as he spiked the ball onto the other side of the court, the ball slamming onto the polished floor to leave trails of smoke in its wake. The gym was silent as the ball bounced on the ground, the players too stunned to have noticed what had happened until the whistle went off and the referee blew it twice, signalling the end of the game. The Japanese team cheered as the crowd went wild, Hinata and Kageyama screaming as the Japanese flag waved in the air.

For the very first time since 1972, Japan has finally won gold in the Olympic Games.

“Yosha!” Hinata yelled as he leapt in the air, Bokuto and Atsumu screaming as they rushed in to hug him. Even though Atsumu hadn’t played much due to Kageyama being the main setter, he still couldn’t help but hug his smaller teammate and throwing him into the air as Bokuto chanted, “Hey hey hey, that’s my disciple!” Bokuto threw a grin at the crowd as Akaashi smiled and waved at him, a golden band glistening on his finger. The editor smiled as Bokuto blew a kiss at his direction, a blush creeping on his cheeks as Kita politely clapped next to him. Atsumu didn’t waste any time in running over to his lover and yelling his name, trying to jump up into the stands to give him a kiss as Osamu face palmed himself at how stupid his brother looked.

“Hinata!” a voice yelled as Hinata turned. Kageyama was standing a few feet away from him, the grin on his face wide as he walked over. A box came flying through the air as he caught it, their senpais giving them a thumbs up from the stands, especially Suga who had a mad grin on his face and Daichi and Asahi were trying their best not to die from embarrassment. Kageyama pumped a fist at them as he got onto one knee, the crow growing silent as Kageyama popped open the box. Inside was a golden band with the words “I will stand with you on the court, forever.”

“Hinata Shouyou, in my darkest times, when I felt like quitting and leaving everything behind when everyone abandoned me, you were my light. You showed me sights I could have never seen on my own and showed me the view of the summit that I might never have reached. You were with me at my worst times and stayed with me until the very end. Even when you moved to the other end of the world and I chased my dreams without waiting for you, you still remained by my side. You are my light, you are my sun, you are the love of my life.

Hinata Shouyou, will you marry me?”

Kageyama could only smile as Hinata crashed into him, sending him barreling into the ground as he sobbed, tears and sweat mixing on his face as he hugged Kageyama tight. The crowd went wild as Hinata pulled Kageyama into a sloppy kiss, ignoring the fact that cameras were flashing all around and Romero was giving them whoops from the other side of the net as Hinata pressed his palms against Kageyama’s face, cupping them as he smiled.

“Yes, Bakayama. A hundred times yes!”

The crowd began to roar as Kageyama slipped the ring onto Hinata’s finger. The rin fit perfectly, the band glinting against Hinata’s skin as he beamed. The Japanese team rushed over, Atsumu and Bokuto being the first ones to haul the two up and throw them into the air. Both Kageyama and Hinata could barely contain their shrieks of laughter and happiness as the crowd screamed their name, chanting the Japanese anthem as well as the team’s name as they moved them out of the court. Ushijima and Sakusa joined in as well, both of them giving each other twin smiles as Komori whooped and cheer from the sidelines. Suna was grinning as he helped throw them up into the air, Oikawa letting out a yell of celebration as Nishinoya shouted that all drinks were on him tonight.

After searching for the summit for so long, they were finally able to stand at the top as one.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you guys liked it! Come yell at me on Twitter or Tumblr @runningfromrealitytoanime.
> 
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated and welcomed! They really make my day and motivate me to write!!


End file.
